Still Feels Like Home
by lapislazulidrama
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Gill kembali bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya? Gill x OC
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic kedua saya! Carin OC saya, dia tokoh utama fic ini, karena saya nggak terlalu suka Angela dan Molly. Kenapa? Warna rambut dan mata mereka membosankan. Itu pendapat saya aja, _no offence_...

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon Animal Parade milik Natsume.

* * *

Semua novel sudah ditandatangani, wartawan sudah diladeni, tak ada lagi yang perlu dipusingkan oleh Carin. Dengan santainya ia menuju cafe, memesan croissant dan donat, camilan kesukaannya.

Ia baru akan mengeluarkan laptopnya ketika seorang anak perempuan mendekatinya. "Permisi Kak. Kakak yang gambar tokoh ini, ya? Aku minta tanda tangan, Kak!" pintanya sambil menunjukkan majalah di tangannya.

Carin tersenyum melihat cerpen serta ilustrasi lamanya di majalah itu. "Iya, tentu saja."

"Makasih banyak, Kak! Tokoh ini mirip sama cowok itu kan?" Anak itu menunjuk salah satu anak laki – laki di kafe itu.

Carin menelusuri arah telunjuk anak itu. "Oh, kamu suka sama dia?" tebak Carin, berhubung menurutnya sosok itu tidak mirip dengan tokohnya yang keren.

"Iya." Anak perempuan itu tersenyum malu - malu. Carin tersenyum kecil, senang rasanya melihat anak kecil yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ternyata Kak Carin baik, teman - teman!" Anak itu tiba - tiba berteriak kencang, membuat Carin dan seluruh kafe itu terkejut. Belum lagi ketika lima anak sepantaran anak perempuan tadi tiba - tiba mengerumuninya, termasuk anak lelaki tadi.

"Tadi mereka juga ingin ketemu Kakak, tapi tidak berani. Ya sudah, aku duluan," jelas anak perempuan itu bangga.

Carin mengangguk, menandatangani buku - buku dan kertas yang diserahkan kepadanya.

"Makasih Kak Carin! Dah!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalian umur berapa?" tanya Carin penasaran.

"Kami kelas 6!"

Carin tersenyum, melambai pada anak - anak itu.

Anak perempuan tadi bersifat mirip dengannya, membuatnya teringat dengan teman - teman masa kecilnya...

Carin seorang anak saudagar kaya, hanya saja ia menderita sakit sehingga hanya boleh tinggal di tempat tertentu yang disetujui dokter. Karena itu, sejak berumur lima tahun, Carin tinggal di Castanet, sebuah daerah di Harvest Moon. Ia punya banyak kawan di sana, tapi saat ia berumur dua belas tahun, orangtuanya memindahkannya untuk sekolah menengah.

Walau sudah delapan tahun tidak bertemu, Carin belum melupakan teman - teman masa kecilnya. Ia juga belum melupakan saat ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Lho, kenapa Carin diam saja? Sedang malas bicara?" tanya Kathy. "Walaupun sedang malas bicara, tidak biasanya kamu diam sama sekali," selidik Owen._

_"Dari tadi kamu menatap pohon itu. Kamu mau itu ditebang? Serahkan saja padaku!" teriak Luke bersemangat, tapi tidak nyambung sehingga teman - temannya menatapnya aneh._

_"Ya, sekarang aku memang belum bisa. Tapi aku akan jauh lebih kuat dari kakekku!" sesumbar bocah berambut biru itu. "Aku akan jauh lebih jago masak dari nenekku!" seru Maya, ikut sesumbar._

_"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Carin?" tanya Renee, kembali ke topik. Renee memang jauh lebih kalem daripada keempat teman Carin yang heboh tadi._

_"Teman - teman, tolong semuanya ke sini, deh." Carin akhirnya angkat bicara. Serentak anak - anak yang sedang bermain di Flute Fields mengerumuninya. Ada Kathy, Owen, Luke, Maya, Renee, Toby, dan Phoebe._

_"Teman - teman semuanya, ayahku menelepon tadi malam dan... Maksudku... Aku akan pindah," jelas Carin._

_"HAH?"_

_"Kamu serius? Kamu tidak sedang iseng, kan?" tanya Toby, ingat dengan kelakuan Carin yang suka jahil._

_Carin menggeleng sedih. "Andai saja aku bisa bilang iya."_

_"Hua! Carin..." tangis Maya pecah. "Jangan menangis, kita kan sudah besar," bujuk Renee, diikuti anggukan Phoebe._

_"Kenapa kamu harus pindah?" tanya Owen sambil mencoba menenangkan pacarnya, Kathy, yang matanya sudah berkaca - kaca._

_"...Orangtuaku ingin aku pindah untuk masuk SMP tahun ini."_

_"Aku nggak mau Carin pindah!" teriak Luke keras. "Aku juga nggak mau!" Kathy ikut berteriak._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Carin melepaskan kalungnya, memandang bandul – bandul kecil di kalung emas itu. Semuanya berbentuk alat musik, mengingatkan pada Castanet yang kebanyakan tempatnya dinamakan sesuai alat musik.

Sebenarnya Carin tidak terlalu suka musik, apalagi memainkan alat musik, tapi kalung itu adalah kenang – kenangan balasan dari Castanet. Ketika akan pergi, ia memperbolehkan tiap teman dekatnya untuk mengambil benda apa saja dari rumahnya sebagai kenang - kenangan. Luke meminta pohon besar di halaman rumahnya, Kathy meminta sepasang anting miliknya, Maya meminta semua persediaan makanan manis yang tersisa, Toby meminta kolam di belakang rumahnya, dan Renee meminta anjing peliharaannya.

Hanya Gill yang tidak meminta apapun darinya. Gill, sahabatnya yang juga cinta pertamanya, hanya memintanya untuk kembali.

"Aku akan kembali." Carin mengulang kembali janjinya. Kapankah Carin akan kembali ke Castanet? Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya rindu untuk cepat kembali. Mungkin ia akan cepat kembali.

* * *

Segini dulu fic yang aneh ini! Terimakasih untuk yang mau membacanya, apalagi review...


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Feels Like Home**

Gill menghirup udara segar dalam – dalam. Sekarang ia bisa menikmati jalan pagi dengan santai. Harus diakuinya, Kasey, petani itu, yang membuat masalah dalam hidupnya berkurang. Bukan hanya menyelamatkan Castanet, pemuda itu juga menarik hati Luna sehingga gadis cerewet itu tidak lagi menganggunya.

Untuk Gill, keadaan tidak dapat lebih baik lagi daripada sekarang. Benarkah? Sepertinya salah.

"Gill! Hoi!"

Gill menengok ke arah suara besar itu. Ternyata Owen, ditemani Kathy.

"Gill, apa kamu sudah dengar, Carin mau pulang, lho!" seru Kathy bersemangat. "Sudah bertahun – tahun tidak ada kabar darinya. Tapi ia akan datang lagi!"

"C-Carin?" tanya Gill terkejut.

"Iya, Carin! Tidak mungkin 'kan kamu melupakannya?" tanya Kathy, sedikit menyindir.

"...Kau tahu dari mana kalau dia akan pulang?" tanya Gill, berharap itu bukan sekedar gosip. Ia benci gosip.

"Aku tahu dari majalah! Novel terbaru Carin menjadi _bestseller_, jadi ada majalah yang mengulasnya dan aku membacanya. Carin sendiri yang berkata begitu saat wawancara."

Gill hanya terdiam, terlarut dalam lamunannya selama beberapa lama, hingga suasana menjadi agak canggung.

"...Ya, kami hanya mau menginformasikan itu saja. Siapa tahu kau masih menung- maksudku, ingin bertemu dengannya," tutup Owen, mengangguk pamit dan pergi bersama Kathy.

Gill mengangguk sopan. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Gill mengeluarkan buku bersampul biru muda dari laci mejanya. Perlahan ditiupnya debu tipis yang melapisi buku itu.

Sampul buku itu polos, hanya digambari sebuah alat musik sederhana. Sebuah ocarina. Simbol yang membuat pemilik buku itu hanya diketahui oleh Gill. Tak ada orang lain yang tahu ia memiliki buku itu. Bahkan pemiliknya sekalipun.

_Gill memandang rumah Carin yang kini terlihat kosong. Kemarin Carin dan ibunya sudah meninggalkan Castanet. Mereka membawa kebanyakan benda milik mereka, sehingga sekarang rumah itu hanya berisi perabot rumah berukuran besar yang akan dikirim belakangan. Rumah itu terasa amat berbeda._

_"Gill, ternyata kau masih di sini." Gill tersentak. Ia mengira di sana tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, tapi ternyata ada ayahnya._

_"Ayo cepat pulang. Jangan sampai kita menghalangi orang - orang yang akan mengangkut perabot - perabot ini."_

_"Iya, Ayah," gumam Gill. Ayah Gill, Hamilton, hanya mengangguk dan keluar untuk ikut mengatur para pekerja yang mengangkut barang ke kapal._

_Gill enggan pulang. Ia masih mengamati tempat itu dan banyak orang yang bolak – balik mengangkut bermacam barang._

_Meja, rak buku, kursi, lemari, tempat tidur..._

_Pandangan Gill terhenti ketika ia melihat tempat tidur Carin. Carin pernah memberitahukannya tentang buku yang tersembunyi di bawah kasurnya._

_Penasaran, Gill memeriksa tempat tidur itu. Tak lama, ia berhasil menemukan buku itu. Sebuah buku harian tanpa nama, tapi simbol di sampulnya diam – diam menyatakan nama pemiliknya. _

Gill kembali memasukkan buku itu ke dalam laci. Ia tak berniat untuk membaca isi buku harian itu lagi. Mengingat perbuatannya membaca buku harian orang lain membuatnya merasa menyesal. Gill sendiri juga memiliki buku harian, dan ia takkan rela membiarkan orang lain membacanya.

Itu bukanlah satu – satunya alasan kenapa Gill khawatir bertemu dengan Carin. Harus diakui, ia berubah sejak Carin pergi dan ibunya meninggal. Kini ia kadang merasa kesepian dan hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang yang benar – benar peduli padanya.

Apakah Carin juga berubah?

Meski begitu, di balik kecemasannya, Gill tetap amat ingin bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu.

Harus diakui, ia amat merindukan Carin.

* * *

Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek, tapi saya sendiri kalo baca fic lebih suka yang chapternya banyak tapi agak pendek.

Ohya, makasih buat yang sudah baca dan review fic ini! Walau mungkin saya nggak bisa update cepat - cepat.

Ngomong - ngomong, ada yang tahu nggak apa hubungan simbol ocarina itu sama pemiliknya?


	3. Chapter 3

Mungkin ada yang belum tahu tokoh fanfic ini dari Harvest Moon apa? Saya lupa kasih tahu, ini HM Animal Parade, milik Natsume.

Nah, disclaimer-nya udah... Ohya, maaf kalau saya update-nya lama banget!

* * *

"Nona Carin? Kamu sudah besar sekarang."

"Hah? Pak Pascal?" tanya Carin terkejut melihat nahkoda kapal yang dikenalnya. Pascal mengangguk ramah. "Wah! Aku jadi tambah tidak sabar untuk sampai, deh! Penasaran dengan keadaan Castanet kini!" seru Carin bersemangat, memulai obrolan mereka.

Setelah mengobrol sejenak dengan Pascal, Carin menghabiskan waktunya di kapal feri itu dengan melamun. Sebagai pengarang, Carin memang sering melamun. Tentu saja lamunannya kali ini tidak jauh – jauh dari kenangan masa kecilnya di Castanet.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai!"

Carin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melayangkan pandangan ke pulau di depannya. Semakin lama, rupa pulau itu semakin jelas.

"Wah, ini benar - benar Castanet! Tidak banyak berubah!"

Pascal tersenyum misterius, mengoreksi ucapan Carin. "Kelihatannya tidak banyak berubah."

Carin bingung mendengar koreksi dari Pascal, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu artinya sendiri. Ia yakin akan lebih seru jika mencari tahu sendiri dari teman - temannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Apakah kau yang akan mengantarku pulang juga?"

"Ya, kalau ingin pulang, temui saja aku."

Carin mengangguk paham. Ia sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada Pascal, lalu berlari pergi, siap menghadapi hari yang pasti akan berlangsung menarik dan menyenangkan untuknya.

"Lebih baik aku ke mana dulu, ya?" tanya Carin pada dirinya sendiri. "Ke tempat teman dekat dulu atau berdasarkan daerah?"

"Ke Flute Fields... Atau Harmonica Town... Bisa juga ke Garmon Mine District... Uhh, jadi bingung..."

"CARIN! CARIN!" panggil sebuah suara dengan riang. Pemiliknya langsung merangkul Carin.

"Hoah! Wah, Maya!" seru Carin terkejut, langsung membalas rangkulan sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo, kita mengobrol sambil makan! Ada Kathy dan Renee juga lho!"

"Benarkah? Asyik!"

* * *

Gill menatap jendelanya sekilas. Menurut ayahnya, ia harus melihat tumbuhan hijau setelah memusatkan pandangan pada hal yang sama terus menerus. Tapi Gill sendiri menganggap hal itu membuang waktu, jadi ia hanya melakukannya sekilas saja.

"Lho?" Gill kembali menatap jendela. Ia menajamkan pandangannya, menatap sosok berambut hijau yang baru lewat di depan balaikota. "Dia benar – benar datang..."

"...Sedang apa aku di sini?"

Akhirnya, setelah benar – benar tersadar dari lamunannya, Gill bangkit dari kursinya. Ia bergegas keluar dari gedung balaikota, mengejar gadis itu yang kini sudah berada amat jauh di depannya.

"Carin!"

Gadis itu terus berjalan, sekarang jauh di depan Gill. Wajar saja ia tak mendengar panggilan Gill. Terpaksa, Gill harus berlari. Sesuatu yang seingatnya belum ia lakukan selama semusim ini. Atau mungkin setahun ini? Pokoknya, sudah lama ia tidak berlari.

"Carin... Tunggu!"

Gill akhirnya berhasil mendekati Carin, kira – kira hanya tiga meter di belakangnya.

"Carin!" panggil Gill sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal – sengal. "...Ocarina Corquille!"

"Hah? Siapa yang tahu nama lengkapku di sini? Bukankah yang tahu hanya sahabat – sahabatku, seperti..." Carin akhirnya berhenti berbicara dan berbalik. Ia melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

"Gill?" tanya Carin, matanya terpaku pada Gill di depannya.

Gill juga menatap Carin terkejut. Carin benar – benar tumbuh menjadi gadis yang anggun dan cantik, sampai Gill saja terkejut melihatnya. Sedari tadi Gill memang tidak melihat wajah Carin. Karena mengikuti Carin dari belakang, ia hanya mengenali gadis itu dari rambutnya yang berwarna hijau.

"Wah, benar – benar Gill!" seru Carin bersemangat. "Kamu belum berubah banyak. Maksudku, penampilanmu. Masih rapi seperti layaknya seorang calon walikota."

Gill tersenyum kecil. Penampilannya dari dulu memang selalu berbeda dengan lelaki Castanet lain. Entah kenapa ia selalu memakai pakaian formal seperti kemeja dan rompi. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa melihat penampilan ayahnya. Sekarang ia sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang berpenampilan rapi. Mata birunya yang tajam mencerminkan karisma yang dimilikinya. Ia memang cukup cocok sebagai seorang pemimpin. Ia akan sangat cocok menjadi walikota, jika saja ia lebih bisa bersosialisasi.

"Kamu yang pertama kutemui saat aku akan pergi tapi yang terakhir kutemui saat aku kembali..." gumam Carin sedikit tidak jelas. "Tapi aku senang kita bertemu sekarang! Tadi aku disibukkan oleh Maya, Kathy, dan Luke. Mereka tidak berubah, masih seheboh dulu."

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar ibumu? Apakah sudah sembuh?"

"Ibuku, dia sudah..."

"Uuh... Maaf..." Carin buru – buru memotong perkataan Gill. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak, memang seharusnya aku tidak sedih lagi, apalagi sekarang," tukas Gill. Ibunya sudah meninggal, dua musim setelah Carin pergi, delapan tahun yang lalu. Sudah cukup lama, tapi Gill tetap tak bisa berhenti merasa sedikit sedih saat mengingatnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena aku baru tahu sekarang."

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan waktu itu," kata Gill, berusaha menenangkan Carin. Carin memang selalu perhatian pada sahabat – sahabatnya.

"Ya, benar juga. Tapi ibuku pasti kaget mendengarnya." Carin mengangkat pandangannya dari tanah, kembali seperti biasa. "Jadi, apa yang paling berubah selama aku pergi dari sini?"

"Cukup banyak. Seperti... Castanet hampir tidak dapat ditinggali."

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar tentang itu. Maksudku, yang paling berubah darimu selama ini," jelas Carin. Sejak tadi pagi, ia memang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama itu pada tiap teman yang ia temui. Jawaban mereka tentu saja berbeda – beda.

Gill terdiam, memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu apa yang berubah darinya. Tapi haruskah ia menjelaskannya pada Carin?

"Kalau kamu tidak jawab juga tidak apa – apa. Kalau aku sendiri ditanya seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Kurasa orang lain yang bisa menilainya."

"Kurasa itu benar," kata Gill menyetujui.

"Aku akan menilai apa kamu berubah atau tidak!" umum Carin mendadak. "Andai saja aku masih memiliki buku harianku, pasti aku bisa membandingkan semua orang di Castanet. Aku menulis tentang semua orang yang kukenal di buku harianku."

Gill menundukkan kepalanya. Kecemasannya beberapa hari lalu benar – benar terjadi.

"Sebenarnya, soal buku harianmu... Aku memilikinya."

"Hah? Di mana bukuku sekarang?"

"Ada di rumahku," jawab Gill, mengarahkan Carin untuk ikut ke rumahnya.

"Rumah Gill sepi sekali..." gumam Carin pelan. Ia mengamati rumah itu, salah satu rumah paling besar di Castanet tapi juga termasuk yang paling sepi. Setelah ibu Gill meninggal, rumah itu menjadi sepi. Suasana di dalam rumah itu berubah.

Sementara itu, Gill membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan buku harian Carin, lalu menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya.

"Aku menemukannya di bawah tempat tidurmu," jelas Gill, berharap Carin takkan menyangka kalau ia membacanya. Tapi, di sisi lain, tidak biasanya Gill berbohong dan itu dapat membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Carin mengangguk, mengambil buku itu. "Pasti kamu sudah membacanya. Iya 'kan?"

Gill menunduk. Ia sudah tahu, tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Carin. Seingatnya, Carin selalu dapat membaca pikirannya dan teman – teman Carin yang lain. Kemampuan yang membuat teman – temannya penasaran, termasuk Gill.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bisa menebak semuanya!" canda Carin. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku dapat menebaknya dari tingkahmu. Lagipula, aku mengenalmu. Kau tidak akan bertingkah seperti ini kalau kau tidak berbuat kesalahan."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal sudah membacanya, seharusnya aku tidak tergoda untuk membukanya."

"Ah, tidak apa – apa. Lagipula, sulit untuk tidak tergoda untuk membacanya setelah kau menyimpannya selama delapan tahun. Apalagi milik penulis sepertiku," kata Carin santai, membuka buku hariannya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak marah?" tanya Gill tidak yakin. Gadis itu sering tidak konsisten dalam memberi maaf, itulah yang membuat Gill tidak yakin. Apalagi kesalahan yang ia lakukan cukup besar.

"Iya. Untuk apa aku marah padamu? Kalau aku yang ada di posisimu, aku juga akan membacanya karena penasaran," kata Carin meyakinkan. "Lagipula, aku senang kau yang menemukannya. Terimakasih sudah menyimpannya baik – baik untukku. Kau sudah menyelamatkannya."

Gill tersenyum. "Kira – kira sebelas tahun lalu, kau juga pernah menyelamatkan buku harianku."

Waktu itu Carin hampir berusia 10 tahun. Luke menemukan buku harian Gill yang terjatuh di tengah dedaunan yang gugur, lalu berniat membacanya. Yang lain menganggap kalau hanya anak perempuan yang pantas memiliki buku harian. Carin berusaha menipu mereka dengan berkata kalau buku itu hanyalah buku yang sengaja ia beri nama Gill untuk mengerjainya. Untungnya mereka mempercayai Carin dan 'mengembalikan' buku itu pada Carin, yang kemudian mengembalikannya pada Gill.

"Kurasa kita impas sekarang," komentar Carin, tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

Gill mengangguk lega. Kecemasannya kemarin benar – benar tidak berarti. Carin masih sahabatnya yang dulu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Feels Like Home**

Chapter 4

* * *

Carin berjalan cepat ke depan rumah Gill, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Baru saja ia akan mengetuknya, pintu sudah terbuka.

"Eh, selamat pagi Gilligan Hamilton!" sapa Carin bersemangat. "Ini hari Minggu, kau libur, 'kan? Kita ke perpustakaan, yuk!"

"Namaku Gill, jangan panggil aku Gilligan," protes Gill sambil merapikan dasinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ocarina Corquille tapi aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Gilligan Hamilton?"

"Aku tidak sering memanggilmu Ocarina."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo, kau mau ke perpustakaan tidak?" ajak Carin, kembali tersenyum.

"Iya, baiklah."

"Perpustakaan ini... Dulu kita sering sekali ke sini!" kenang Carin. Dulu mereka sering ke perpustakaan itu untuk membaca atau menulis. Karena jarang ada orang yang masuk ke perpustakaan itu, mereka bahkan dapat menulis buku harian dengan leluasa.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Carin pelan sambil melirik seorang anak laki – laki berambut hitam yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Dia anak laki – laki Anissa dan Jin," jawab Gill. "Seperti Jin, ia juga suka membaca."

"Pasti nanti anak – anak kita juga suka membaca!" seru Carin tiba – tiba. Tapi begitu sadar Gill dapat salah mengerti kalimat itu, ia menambahkan, "Andai Owen atau Selena, penari yang kemarin kutemui itu punya anak, anak mereka akan suka minuman keras juga."

"Kurasa begitu," gumam Gill sambil menarik sebuah buku dari rak.

"Selena... Chase... Kenapa orang - orang baru di kota ini begitu aneh?" tanya Carin sambil mengeluarkan buku hariannya untuk mulai menulis pengalamannya di kota ini. Gill mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal mereka."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa waktu Castanet hampir tidak dapat ditinggali kau mau repot – repot mencari cara untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"Karena aku sangat peduli dengan daerah Castanet. Aku ingin Castanet terus seindah sekarang, bahkan lebih maju," jawab Gill. Ia memang sangat peduli pada daerah asalnya ini. Malahan ia yang lebih banyak mengurus daerah itu daripada ayahnya, sang walikota.

"Jadi, kau bisa mencintai tempat ini padahal kau tidak terlalu mengenal orang – orang yang tinggal di sini." Carin menyimpulkan. Gill mengangguk. Ia tidak begitu peduli pada orang – orang itu secara individu.

"Kau benar – benar merasa kalau Castanet ini rumahmu," komentar Carin. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, apakah aku merasa kalau Castanet ini rumahku atau bukan."

Carin mengeluarkan pensil, mulai menuliskan kalimat yang baru diucapkannya. Ditambahkannya kalimat tadi dengan sebuah alasan.

_Aku tidak merasa kalau Castanet ini rumahku karena orang – orang di Castanet sudah berubah. Beberapa orang yang dulu tinggal di sini pindah, sementara beberapa orang yang ada sekarang tidak kukenal._

Carin membaca kembali kalimat itu. Rasanya ia terlalu mendasarkan arti kata 'rumah' pada orang – orang yang tinggal di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana caranya, Gill?"

"Cara untuk apa?"

"Bagaimana cara menilai 'rumah' tanpa mendasarkannya pada orang – orangnya, sepertimu?" tanya Carin penasaran. Gill terdiam untuk berpikir, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat Carin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sulit. Carin memang suka bertanya. Ini baru hari kedua Carin di Castanet tapi ia pasti sudah menanyakan setidaknya dua pertanyaan pada tiap orang yang ditemuinya. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya dapat menulis cerita – cerita yang bagus. Kebanyakan cerita yang ditulisnya dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata dari berbagai orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menilai Castanet sebagai rumahmu?" Gill balik bertanya.

"Waktu aku pamit untuk liburan ke sini, ayahku mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sini selama aku mau, asalkan aku merasa kalau Castanet adalah rumahku. Dulu aku memang merasa kalau meninggalkan Castanet itu seperti meninggalkan rumahku. Tapi sekarang... Aku hanya menganggap ini sebagai liburan."

"Tidak mungkin karena aku tinggal di Ocarina Inn, bukan rumahku sendiri. Atau karena orang – orang di sini yang berubah. Buktinya, kau masih merasa kalau Castanet ini rumahmu, meskipun berubah."

"Mungkin kau harus menanyakan maksudnya pada ayahmu," saran Gill. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa Castanet adalah rumahnya. Lagipula, ia tidak pernah memikirkan alasannya.

Carin mengangguk setuju. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya.

"Menurut ayahku, aku dapat merasa kalau Castanet ini benar – benar rumahku yang pantas dan ingin kutinggali jika semua kebutuhanku di tempat ini sudah terpenuhi," kata Carin setelah selesai menelepon ayahnya. "Jangankan kebutuhan, hampir semua keinginanku sudah terpenuhi. Cita – citaku sejak kecil sudah tercapai, keluargaku semuanya baik – baik saja, aku punya banyak sahabat, aku sudah punya banyak uang untuk membeli apapun..."

_Kecuali cinta, _pikir Carin. Tapi, untuk apa? Tidak mungkin ayahnya mau menyuruhnya mencari cinta di Castanet. Atau ini hanyalah rencana ayahnya agar ia cepat kembali dan berpacaran dengan salah satu pemuda pilihan ayahnya?

Mungkin ayahnya ingin Carin tinggal di tempat di mana Carin dapat memenuhi semua keinginannya.

Carin memutar kembali perkataan ayahnya. _Kamu akan merasa kalau Castanet adalah rumahmu yang ingin kau tinggali, jika..._

Mungkin juga maksudnya adalah ia akan merasa kalau Castanet adalah rumahnya kalau ia ingin tinggal di Castanet dibanding tinggal di tempat lain.

"Intinya, ada tiga kemungkinan. Ayahku ingin aku cepat pulang, ayahku ingin aku tinggal di tempat yang dapat memenuhi semua keinginanku, atau ayahku ingin aku tinggal di tempat yang kuinginkan."

"...Berapa lama lagi kau akan tinggal di sini, bahkan jika kau tidak mendapatkan arti dari perkataan ayahmu?" tanya Gill. Tentu saja ia berharap sahabatnya itu tidak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Menurutku ayahku akan memperbolehkanku tinggal di Castanet lebih lama. Untuk alasan kesehatan," jawab Carin. "Tapi aku tidak tahu berapa lama."

"Yang pasti, aku tidak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat. Aku baru sampai kemarin!"

Gill mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya ia tak harus berpisah dengan sahabatnya dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Sekarang, ayo kita makan. Sudah jam satu," ajak Carin. Gill mengangguk dan ikut keluar dari perpustakaan tempat mereka berada dari tadi, lalu berjalan menuju Ocarina Inn sambil mengobrol seperti yang biasa dilakukan teman lama.

"Ah, kau cantik sekali!" puji seorang di belakang mereka. Gill dan Carin serentak menoleh, menyadari seorang yang sedari tadi membuntuti mereka.

"Hm? Oh, terima kasih. Kau juga, kalau saja kau tidak memakai terlalu banyak make-up," balas Carin dengan polos. "Siapa namamu? Sepertinya kita belum bertemu."

"Julius."

"Julius? Itu kan nama laki - laki," komentar Carin, masih belum menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Dengar, aku ini laki - laki!"

"Apa?" seru Carin terkejut. Ditatapnya lagi gadis, atau lebih tepatnya, pemuda di depannya. "Kau ini... Laki - laki?"

"Aku ini laki - laki! Laki - laki! Tak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya!"

"Benar nih? Sebentar... Kau ini..." Carin terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. "Aku ingat! Kamu gadis yang suka mengganggu dan mengejek Candace waktu kita masih kecil! Pasti kau mau menutupinya dengan mengaku sebagai laki - laki!"

Julius tertegun mendengar tuduhan itu. "A-aku... Harus pergi."

"Kok pergi? Pasti karena penyamaranmu sudah terbongkar!" protes Carin, lalu berteriak menyuruh Julius kembali. Bukannya kembali, Julius malah berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hei! Jangan kabur!" Carin berlari menyusul pemuda itu.

"Eh? Carin!" panggil Gill, tapi gadis itu sudah berlari menjauh. "Carin! Tunggu!

"Kau malah ke sini?" tanya Carin setelah berhasil mencegat Julius di depan Sonata Tailoring. "Ini... Kau mau minta maaf?"

Julius tidak menjawab. Ia menarik pintu Sonata Tailoring hingga terbuka lebar - lebar. Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dengan nada yang cukup kasar.

"Hoi, siapa kalian?"

"Cih," gumam Carin kesal. Seenaknya saja seorang anak perempuan berbicara padanya seperti itu. "Dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku pemilik toko ini. Kalau tidak ada urusan, bisa pergi?"

"Luna!" tegur Gill mengejutkan. "Jika kau bersikap begitu pada pembeli, pantas saja kota ini begitu sepi!"

"G-Gill?" Mata Luna membelalak melihat pemuda yang sudah cukup lama tak dilihatnya dari dekat. Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Gill, ia bersumpah takkan lagi mempedulikan Gill. Walau ia sudah memiliki Kasey, ia masih menyimpan dendam pada Gill.

"...Jadi, namamu Luna? Aku Carin. Carin Corquille."

"Carin? Yang itu?" Dahi gadis berambut pink itu berkerut. "Jadi kau. Kau yang selama ini..." Luna menundukkan kepalanya. "Selama ini aku selalu ingin sepertimu."

"Lho? Ternyata, Luna... Kamu adik Candace yang masih kecil waktu aku pergi dari sini. Pantas saja sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

"Kenapa... Kau ingin sepertiku?"

Luna hanya terdiam. Ia menatap Gill tajam, tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat sampai sebuah suara pelan mengingatkan Carin pada tujuannya semula.

"Uhuk... Permisi... Aku... Hanya ingin mengambil se-" Kata – kata Candace terhenti. Ia berdiri mematung, menatap Julius.

"Hai Candace!" sapa Carin ramah. "Kau masih ingat orang ini?"

"Eh? Kau gadis yang dulu suka mengancam kakakku!" seru Luna geram. "Benar. Kau gadis itu."

"Nah, Julius, atau siapa pun nama aslimu, bukan aku saja yang masih ingat perbuatanmu!" umum Carin penuh kemenangan.

"Aku ini laki - laki! Laki - laki! Dengar itu gadis - gadis kecil!" tukas Julius tegas. Ia lalu berpaling menatap Candace dan memelankan suaranya. "Tapi soal Candace... Aku memang bersalah. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku, Candace."

"Berarti, kau baru sadar sekarang? Sampai kapan kau mengganggu Candace?" tanya Carin menyelidik.

"Sampai Kakak berusia 17 tahun, seumur denganku sekarang!" jawab Luna, lalu ikut menyelidiki _bully_ kakaknya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mengaku sebagai laki - laki?"

"Dia ingin menyamar agar kita tidak mengenalinya serta perbuatannya!" seru Carin. "Tapi, kita sebaiknya memberi kesempatan padanya untuk memohon maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya."

Luna mengangguk setuju, lalu berkacak pinggang seolah menantang Julius.

"Baiklah. Aku menyesal karena sudah mengganggu Candace waktu kita masih kecil. Aku benar - benar minta maaf. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, karena itu aku berniat datang ke sini."

"Oke, permohonan maafnya cukup dulu. Kau ini siapa sebenarnya?"

"Aku Julius. Tanteku, Mira, memiliki toko perhiasan di sini."

"Oh, ternyata kau ini keponakan Bu Mira..." Carin mengangguk puas. "Kau masih mengaku laki – laki?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini seorang laki – laki!" teriak Julius frustasi. Sudah berkali – kali ia berkata kalau ia seorang laki – laki tapi tak ada juga yang mempercayainya.

"Apa kau mulai percaya kalau dia ini laki – laki?" tanya Luna pada Carin. Carin menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Justru kalau ia mengulangnya lagi, aku semakin tidak percaya."

"Kakak juga tidak percaya 'kan?" Candace menggeleng.

"Kau, Gill? Menurutmu dia laki – laki?" tanya Carin.

"Hmm, mungkin saja. Tapi mungkin juga bukan."

"Iya juga sih..." gumam Carin bingung, tapi ia segera mendapat ide. "Kita tanyakan saja pada Mira!"

"Iya! Ayo ke Garmon Mine District!"

* * *

"Permisi Bu Mira."

Mira mengangkat kepalanya dari kalung yang sedang dibersihkannya. Di depannya berdiri Luna, Candace, Carin, Gill, dan Julius.

"Bu, ini keponakan Ibu 'kan?" tanya Carin memastikan. Mira mengangguk.

"Nah, dia ini laki – laki atau perempuan?" tanya Luna langsung tanpa basa – basi.

"Tentu saja laki – laki," jawab Mira heran.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku ini laki – laki!" seru Julius penuh kemenangan karena orang – orang di depannya akhirnya mempercayainya.

"Oke... Maaf menganggu," pamit Carin, lalu menyeret Julius keluar dari toko. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi kenapa kau berpakaian seperti perempuan?"

"Apa? Aku hanya menyukai _fashion_! Lagipula, penampilanku tidak seperti perempuan!"

Luna dan Carin bertukar pandang, lalu mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Anting, kalung, _eyeshadow_, rambut ungu yang di-_highlight_, pakaian berenda berwarna merah. Yap, kau laki – laki tulen," komentar Luna sarkastis.

"Ya, kau benar – benar mengerti _fashion_," komentar Carin.

"K-kau! _Cross-dresser_!" pekik Candace.

"Apa? _Cross-dresser_? Benar – benar penghinaan!" sahut Julius kesal. Tampaknya ia benci sekali disebut _cross-dresser_, walaupun penampilannya benar - benar seperti perempuan.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah menghina Kak Candace?" bela Luna galak. "Dulu kau pernah menyebut Kakak jelek! Kau pikir itu bukan menghinanya?"

Julius tersentak. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia merogoh saku tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebatang bunga mawar kuning.

"Ini... Kumohon, terimalah." Julius mendekati Candace dan berlutut di depannya. "Terima juga permohonan maafku, dari hati yang paling dalam."

Candace tertegun melihat Julius di depannya. Pelan – pelan, ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menerima bunga dari Julius. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membalas ajakan untuk menjabat tangan Julius.

Carin tersenyum melihat adegan yang terjadi di depannya. Wajah Candace memerah, sementara Julius tersenyum, juga dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Wah, sepertinya ada perubahan hati nih," goda Carin. Luna menanggapi dengan tersenyum.

Gill menatap mereka bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Candace yang baru saja membenci Julius bisa terlihat menyukai pemuda itu. Belum lagi, kenapa Carin dan Luna yang tadi gencar menyelidiki dan mempermalukan Julius juga terlihat senang melihat mereka berdua.

Akhirnya, setelah hening beberapa saat, Julius bangkit, dengan bantuan dari gadis berambut biru di depannya. "Terima kasih," ucap Julius pada Candace, lalu ia melangkah pergi dengan seraut senyuman.

"Julius, lain kali warna mawarnya harus merah, jangan hanya kuning. Oke?" usul Carin saat Julius melewatinya. Usul Carin itu membuat wajah Julius dan Candace semakin merah.

"Gill!" panggil Carin. "Kurasa aku akan tinggal lebih lama di Castanet. Semusim atau dua musim."

"Aku punya banyak teman di sini, lagipula, aku baru sadar kalau ini tempat yang cocok untuk pekerjaanku."

"Maksudmu?"

Carin tersenyum penuh semangat. "Banyak cerita yang tersedia di sini!"

"Dengan membuat banyak cerita tentang Castanet, mungkin aku akan lebih menghargainya... Sebagai rumahku."

* * *

Anehnya ending chapter ini... Abisnya saya suka Julius x Candace, gak tau kenapa.

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Still Feels Like Home **chapter 5

Gill menatap gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sudah dua musim Carin berada di Castanet, meski ia belum juga menemukan maksud dari ucapan ayahnya. Selama dua musim ini Carin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Gill, bahkan lebih banyak daripada delapan tahun lalu.

Tanpa terasa, hidup Gill mulai berubah. Sudah lama ia tidak bersantai atau tertawa seperti sekarang. Sebelumnya Gill hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya hingga mengusir semua yang menganggu pekerjaannya. Tapi, saat bersama Carin, rasanya ia bisa melupakan pekerjaannya yang membosankan itu.

Sepertinya gadis itu menghidupkan kembali semua yang dulu pernah mereka alami. Bahkan perasaan Gill pada Carin juga kembali. Pada awalnya Gill hanya memandang Carin sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Tapi, meski gadis itu memperlakukannya sebagai sahabat, perlahan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh lagi.

Sewaktu Gill masih berusia 12 tahun, ia mengalami jatuh cinta pada Carin. Waktu itu mereka masih kecil, jadi mereka sepakat untuk berteman saja daripada berpacaran seperti Kathy dan Owen. Meski mereka hanya berteman, tapi Gill belum melupakan rasanya jatuh cinta.

Carin memang cinta pertamanya, tetapi Gill tidak yakin apa Carin akan membalas perasaannya lagi. Banyak pemuda yang lebih baik darinya menunggu untuk dipilih oleh gadis itu. Itulah yang selalu diingat Gill saat memikirkan Carin. Bukan karena ia merasa rendah diri, tapi karena ia memang selalu berpikir sesuai dengan logika.

"Gill?"

"Woi, Gill!"

"I-iya? Apa?" tanya Gill terkejut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja dari tadi kamu melamun," jawab Carin santai. "Memang apa sih yang ada di lamunan seorang Gill Hamilton?"

Gill menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi Carin hanya tersenyum. "Bercanda... Aku sendiri juga tidak mau menjawab jika ditanya begitu. Tapi pasti ada hal penting yang kaupikirkan."

"Sama denganku sekarang. Meski mungkin orang berpikir tidak ada hal penting yang perlu dipikirkan seorang sepertiku."

"Novel terbarumu?" tanya Gill. Setahunya hidup Carin memang santai saja. Setiap hari ia hanya perlu menulis dan menggambar tanpa menghadapi masalah yang berarti.

"Bukan. Aku sedang membuat kumpulan cerita pendek, kali ini yang bertema cinta."

"Kenapa kau suka menulis cerita percintaan?"

"Entahlah... Tapi aku harus berterima kasih padamu," jawab Carin pelan, membuat Gill terkejut.

"Aku suka menulis cerita percintaan, terutama dari kisah nyata. Kadang aku berharap diriku bisa jatuh cinta seperti waktu kita masih kecil... Masih polos, jadi perasaan itu tulus, tanpa harus dipengaruhi oleh faktor - faktor lain." Carin menatap langit yang biru sejenak. "Tidak seperti sekarang. Kurasa aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki cerita cinta dari pengalamanku sendiri."

"Tapi itu yang harus kualami. Itulah kerugian yang harus kutanggung. Aku tidak bisa punya semuanya."

Gill menggelengkan kepala. "Suatu hari kau pasti akan menemukannya."

Carin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit. "Benarkah?"

"Kau masih muda. Kau bisa menemukan pemuda yang disetujui oleh ayahmu tapi juga mencintaimu," ucap Gill, berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu, meski ia tidak tahu apa itu dapat merusak peluangnya. Ia hanya tidak bisa melihat gadis itu putus asa.

Carin menatap mata Gill, lalu tersenyum. "Entah kenapa, aku mempercayainya saat kau yang mengucapkannya padaku."

"M-mungkin karena kau salah satu sahabatku," tambah Carin buru-buru, membuat Gill sedikit bingung. Kenapa Carin menambahkan itu setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang memberi harapan pada Gill?

* * *

Carin membenamkan diri di sofa kamarnya, kembali memikirkan perkataan Gill tadi. Meski mencoba tidak memikirkan Gill dan memusatkan pikiran pada masalahnya, Carin tetap memikirkan Gill. Sungguh aneh rasanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia mencoba tidak memikirkan Gill agar tidak jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu, tapi yang terjadi malah bertolak belakang. Ia malah semakin memikirkannya.

Ayah Carin tak akan menggagalkan rencananya hanya karena cinta. Karena itu Carin berusaha agar tidak jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta hanya akan membuat masalah jika Carin mengalaminya sekarang.

"Tapi, mungkin masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mendapatkan cinta," gumam Carin pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. "Mungkin... Tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Carin mengambil _handphone _dan menekan beberapa tombol. Tak lama, terdengar suara pelan milik adik perempuannya, Viola.

"H-halo? Ada perlu apa, Kak? Tumben Kakak menelepon di malam hari begini."

"Iya... Apa Ayah ada di dekatmu?"

"Tidak, Ayah sedang pergi ke luar negeri."

"Oh... Vi, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tolong tanyakan pada Ayah atau Bunda, apakah aku boleh menyukai seseorang di sini. Tapi jangan beritahu padanya kalau aku yang bertanya. Bisa?"

"Wah, apa Kak Carin sedang menyukai seseorang di sana?"

"Tidak... Mungkin, kurasa hampir..." jawab Carin ragu. "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran, siapa tahu aku tidak sengaja jatuh cinta. Tolong tanyakan, ya!"

"Baiklah, akan kutanyakan secepatnya, begitu ada kesempatan. Semoga beruntung, Kak."

"Terima kasih Vi! Dah."

Carin melempar telepon genggamnya ke tempat tidur empuk di seberangnya. Untungnya tidak jatuh. Itulah salah satu kebiasaan buruknya, apalagi kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu seperti sekarang.

Belum lama Carin melamun, teleponnya berbunyi. Dengan bersemangat, Carin mengangkat telepon itu, apalagi setelah suara ibunya terdengar.

"Ocarina, tadi Viola baru menanyakan sesuatu pada Bunda. Apa kau yang memintanya?"

"Kok Bunda tahu?" tanya Carin bingung. Jangan-jangan Viola membocorkan rahasianya. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu. Adiknya itu sering dianggap lemah, tapi ia amat pandai menjaga dan menyembunyikan rahasia, bahkan jauh lebih pandai dari Carin.

"Tentu saja Bunda tahu. Apakah pemuda itu Gill Hamilton?"

"Bunda memang tahu segalanya," jawab Carin kagum. Ibunya memang bijaksana dan seolah dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Mungkin Carin mendapatkan kemampuannya untuk membaca pikiran sahabat-sahabatnya dari ibunya.

"Bunda izinkan kau untuk menyukainya, atau lebih jika itu yang kamu inginkan. Meski begitu, ayahmu takkan setuju, jadi..."

"Aku juga tahu Ayah tidak akan setuju. Lagipula dia hanya sahabatku. Aku hanya takut jatuh cinta padanya lagi," kata Carin memotong perkataan ibunya.

"...Kuharap itu tak akan terjadi," lanjutnya ragu-ragu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus diharapkannya. Ia tidak mau jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh cinta pada Gill... Mungkin ia menginginkan itu terjadi. Atau tidak. Sungguh tidak jelas.

"Ingat, Bunda memperbolehkanmu untuk menyukai pemuda manapun, asal kamu yakin dia bisa membawa pengaruh yang baik untukmu. Tapi, kalau Gill Hamilton, Bunda juga mempercayainya."

"Pasti karena Bunda berteman baik dengan mendiang ibunya Gill," tebak Carin.

"Bukan itu saja. Bunda memang kenal baik dengan ibunya dan beliau mendidik putranya dengan baik."

"Iya, iya. Terimakasih, Bunda."

"Jaga dirimu di sana, Carin."

"Iya Bunda!"

Sekali lagi, Carin melemparkan _handphone_-nya ke tempat tidur, sebelum membuka laci dan meraih buku hariannya. Ia selalu bisa berpikir dengan tenang saat menulis dan membaca kembali buku hariannya. Karena itulah Carin selalu memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk memecahkan masalah-masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Aku tak perlu takut jatuh cinta padanya..." Carin memutuskan.


	6. Chapter 6

Still Feels Like Home chapter 6

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon milik Natsume, bukan saya

* * *

Memancing di tengah angin musim gugur benar-benar membuat Carin mengantuk. Begitu juga Gill. Bukannya memancing, Gill malah sudah menarik kail pancingnya dan bersandar ke salah satu pohon di pinggir danau. Gill memang tidak suka dan tidak pernah memancing sebelumnya. Satu-satunya alasan Gill memancing hanyalah karena jika ia tidak mau, Carin akan memancing dengan Toby.

_Handphone _Carin tiba-tiba saja berbunyi memecah keheningan. Carin dan Gill tersadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing. Walau malas, Carin merogoh sakunya.

"Menyebalkan," erang sang pemilik sambil membaca pesan di ponsel itu. "Dia lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Putra salah satu teman ayahku. Sejak dua minggu lalu ia setia mengangguku. Sudah kutegaskan kalau aku tidak tertarik dengannya, tapi dia masih mencoba."

"Meski kau menolaknya tiap hari?"

"Ya, dia akan terus berjuang. Untuk apa lagi jika bukan demi mendapatkan harta dari ayahku."

"Tadinya aku mau membiarkannya sampai ia bosan, tapi kini aku harus bertindak." Tiba-tiba terulas senyum jahil di wajah Carin. "Semua gadis kaya haruslah egois."

Gill menggeleng. Kadang Carin bisa berubah egois, tapi untungnya, sampai sekarang sifat buruk Carin yang ini belum pernah berdampak terlalu serius.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku memang tidak cukup tegas, jadi aku akan berpura-pura egois dan sombong sehingga dia tak mau mengangguku lagi," jelas Carin. "Tapi... Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Bantu aku, Gill! Kenapa kau selalu bisa tampak arogan dan galak? Bagaimana caranya?"

Gill kembali bersandar pada pohon sambil berpikir, sementara Carin membaca pesan-pesan singkat di _inbox_-nya agar mendapat ide. Ternyata ide yang dicarinya tidak kunjung datang.

"Akh, aku terlalu jujur untuk pura-pura egois seperti itu!" keluh Carin kesal. Selama ini Carin memang tidak suka menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Lebih baik kau katakan yang sebenarnya," saran Gill yang sedari tadi juga tidak mendapat ide.

"Iya, itu cara yang mungkin ampuh mengusirnya." Carin mengiyakan. "Bukan mungkin lagi, jika kubuat dengan benar-benar sadis."

"Jangan terlalu sadis, nanti hubungan ayahmu dan temannya bisa renggang. Itu harus dihindari dalam bisnis," nasihat Gill, berusaha mengendalikan temannya agar tidak berlaku keterlaluan. Kadang Carin suka berbuat suatu yang keterlaluan tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"Siapa peduli? Salah sendiri, sudah berniat menghancurkan hidupku."

"Menghancurkan hidupmu?"

"Terlalu berlebihan ya?" tanya Carin. "Tapi memang benar. Kalau misalnya aku harus menikah dengan pemuda itu, hidupku bisa hancur!"

* * *

"Baca ini, Gill!" Carin menunjukkan _handphone_-nya tepat di depan wajah Gill. "Tidak sia-sia aku mengirim SMS kemarin empat kali padanya."

"Empat kali?"

"Ya, aku mengiriminya pesan yang sama setiap jam sampai ia membalasnya. Ini, baca balasan darinya," suruh Carin sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Gill untuk dibaca.

"Kamu benar-benar sudah menghancurkan hatiku, tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Meski begitu aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak pernah berniat memanfaatkanmu seperti itu. Aku takkan pernah mengganggumu lagi, aku berjanji. _Farewell forever_, Ocarina Corquille."

"Kalau kau yang baca kesannya jadi beda," komentar Carin bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kesannya jadi berbeda. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Dalam hati, Gill juga berpikir kenapa Carin menganggap kesannya berbeda. Apa itu hal yang baik atau tidak? Yang pasti, Gill merasa lega karena pemuda itu sudah pergi dari hidup Carin.

"...Dia benar-benar tidak berusaha menghubungimu lagi?" tanya Gill, menyamarkan perasaannya.

"Tidak, dia sudah pergi," jawab Carin. "Untungnya, ayahku juga tidak menelepon, artinya ia tidak tahu."

"Baguslah... Bagus kalau begitu."

Carin tersenyum menatap pemuda di depannya. Sahabat yang selalu ada untuk memberinya masukan dan saran saat dibutuhkan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan teman perempuannya yang selalu memberi dan meminta saran tentang penampilan dan cinta, seperti hanya itu yang diperlukan dalam hidup. Meski banyak orang lain menganggap Gill seorang yang arogan, Carin selalu merasa senang dan nyaman saat berada bersamanya.

"Terima kasih, Gill."

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya," jawab Carin sungguh-sungguh. "Terutama... Untuk menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Maksudnya? Karena saran yang kuberi kemarin?" tanya Gill bingung. Gill sudah sering memberi saran untuk mengendalikan sahabatnya itu dan sarannya yang kemarin sepertinya biasa saja.

"Hng... Sebenarnya..." mulai Carin ragu-ragu. "Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya dia cukup baik dan tampan, hingga aku jadi kasihan padanya jika aku terus membiarkannya sama sekali. Kupikir ia masih lebih baik daripada pemuda-pemuda lain yang pernah mendekatiku. Jadi, daripada mendapat yang lebih buruk, tadinya aku mau memberinya kesempatan. Baru saja aku berniat untuk membalas pesan darinya, kau meyakinkanku kalau aku masih bisa mendapatkan cinta. Jadi, aku mengurungkan niatku dan membiarkannya sampai ia berubah menyebalkan."

"Kemarin aku berkata kalau dia bisa menghancurkan hidupku. Karena kau membuatku terhindar darinya, berarti kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku." Carin menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Kadang-kadang perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak dapat dipahami orang lain dan membuatnya merasa aneh. "Mungkin kamu tidak mengerti, tapi aku tetap ingin berterimakasih padamu."

Gill hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah menyelamatkan hidup Carin dan peluangnya sekaligus. Sungguh beruntung.

Meski begitu, dia tidak dapat terus mengandalkan keberuntungan.


End file.
